


歌

by moooooo221



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moooooo221/pseuds/moooooo221
Summary: 一张破车。
Relationships: PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn/Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul, bkpp - Relationship
Kudos: 49





	歌

billkin在停车场等了近一个小时，才接到pp。他其实很想问怎么那么久才来，但是看到pp连妆都没卸，知道对方已经尽量赶过来了。

“P mix今天来的时候撞了电线杆，所以迟了些。”pp解释道。

“饿吗？”billkin发动车，问道。

“不饿。”pp摇头，“困。”

“那你靠着睡一会儿。”billkin放慢了车速，顺便调低了车里音乐的音量。

pp坐在副驾上，屈起一只腿搁在座椅上，侧首假寐。车子一路开过闹市，最后耳边只剩下缓缓流淌在车内的歌声，是billkin的声音。

“录的新歌？”

“就是上次录得那个。”

“哪次？”pp迷迷糊糊。

billkin挑眉：“你咬我那次。”

话音一落，一只脚蹬过来，billkin眼疾手快地抓住，大声道：“哇，你这样很危险的好不好，我在开车。”

“那你就闭嘴好好开车。”Pp回想起两人在录音室里面荒唐，羞红脸要抽回脚，但是billkin不放手，左手掌着方向盘，右手握住他的脚踝，手指不停摩挲，轻轻按着并一下一下地移动。

“像是握着一颗心脏。”billkin感受手掌之下血液汩汩流动的跳动。

“放手。”pp像是被捏住后颈的猫咪，声音软软没有丝毫力度，“不然我要生气了。”

“好啦好啦。”billkin轻轻放下他的脚。

“哼。”pp伸手切歌，然后双手环胸往后一靠，准备闭着眼睛继续养神。

“嗯——啊——”

“？？？”pp迅速睁开眼，这是他的声音。

“billkin，我背疼。”

“硌着调音键了，你上来一点。”

“billkin！”pp马上关了音乐，他感觉自己整个人烧得晕晕乎乎的，他竟然......竟然录音！

billkin把车开进路边的荒地里，迅速熄火，看向pp。

“我发誓这个车从来没载过第二个人。”billkin立马自证清白，老婆的叫声绝没有被别人听到过。

pp的心砰砰直跳，看着billkin还缓不过神来，紧接着一阵熟悉的细碎的吻落下来，他下意识回吻。

billkin这时候才发现pp右边眼角还贴着亮晶晶的水钻。

“不好看。”他皱眉伸手扣掉。

“什么？”pp懵着。

没有回复，取而代之的是一个更深的吻，billkin解开安全带，越过驾驶台直接压过来。

“嗯——”pp忍不住抬手圈住他的脖子，被迫抬起头承受更多，billkin的手探到座椅侧面，拉动拉杆，座椅缓缓落平。

billkin收回舌抬身，一只腿挤进pp两腿之间，pp的手往下落在他的腰间，眼睛湿漉漉亮晶晶地看着他，衣服已经推到了胸口。

billkin伸手帮他拉下衣服，换来对方一个疑惑地眼神。

按下操作台上的按键，刚刚被pp按停的音乐声再次响起。

淫糜的叫声充斥在狭小的空间里，pp听着自己的喘叫声，竟然湿得更厉害，他咬住唇，想要合拢双腿，但碍于双腿之间还有billkin的膝盖，只能双腿踩在座椅上屈起来，反而让后穴更快被billkin侵入。

“脱下你那身范思哲吧，轻轻地，轻轻地脱下它吧，让它自你的双腿轻轻滑下。”顺着音乐，billkin在他耳边轻轻哼唱，手指从夸大的牛仔裤伸进去，手指绕过内裤，略微粗糙地手指揉松了入口。

也许是对侵入者太过熟悉，pp很快就能纳入他的手指。

billkin的手指弯曲关节但很快又收回来，再浅浅进去，磨人的动作惹地pp轻颤，几次之后恼火地拉下他的脑袋，死死地吮吸住billkin的舌头。

吻过之后，billkin往后仰头，pp眯着眼睛追上来还要含住，被billkin侧脸躲开，笑着捏捏他的手臂，“怎么这么急啊？”

pp喘了几声，笑着把手从billkin胸口往下画，手指划过的地方让billkin感觉这燃起的虚无火焰，就要把他整个人点燃。

“我轻拉开你背后拉链，看着它缓缓滑下。”随着音乐歌词，pp拉开billkin的拉链。

“这首歌好像唱的不怎么样。”pp故意道，微凉的手握住他烫手的阴茎撸动。

“因为有人干扰我啊。”billkin脑门发炸，单手把pp压在座椅上，皮质的靠椅发出吱呀声。

billkin自上而下看到的，就是pp任君采撷的媚态，眼圈发红，睫毛听话地向下微垂，然后在抬眼可怜兮兮看向你，眼角的泪欲落未落，红润水亮的嘴唇无声邀请。

清纯无辜的人儿坠落欲望的旋涡，总是来得如此诱人，billkin忽然想逗逗他，他收回放在pp后穴中的手指。

“嗯？”失去抚慰的pp瞪大了眼睛，怎么回事儿。

“就让我轻轻将你拥入怀里，亲爱的你可知你是多么完美无瑕，自头顶至脚跟都那么完美无瑕。”音乐中的billkin缓缓唱着，然后是录音室里pp娇声娇气喊疼的声音。

“好像这首歌你的部分最好听。”billkin认真道。  
屁话，pp翻了他一个白眼，自己根本就没唱。

billkin托住她的屁股用力一抬，下半身悬空的pp双脚分开，架在车头前的台板上，裤子彻底被脱掉。

“啊。”pp的大腿被billkin用力捏了一把，头皮发麻地叫出声来，但很快自己捂住了嘴巴。

手腕被billkin拿开，他就咬紧牙关。

“啧。”没能听到自己预料中的声音让billkin有些不爽，他分开pp的腿，扶住自己的龟头对准穴口，然后沉下腰半眯着眼进入。

“哈——”整根没入的的滋味和对方性器过高的温度，让pp发出满足的喟叹，脖子向后弯出一条曲线。

扭腰摆臀间，车里尽是粘腻咕噜咕噜地水声，似真似假的呻吟声交织在一起，pp已经分不清那是音乐里自己的声音，还是现实里自己发出的浪叫。

pp的双腿随着billkin的动作又环在他的腰上，背脊酥酥麻麻，前面的性器开始滴水，白皙的脸上尽是妩媚，摇摆着迎合身上的人。

billkin半张着嘴，看着pp的模样，越发用力地撞击，为对方显现出的脆弱美感所蛊惑，总是想再用力一些。

蓦然，pp带着哭腔开始呜呜叫起来，billkin知道他快射了，抚摸着他的臀瓣放缓动作。

“你......你快点儿。”pp不满嚷道。

“刚刚那首歌唱的不好，我重新唱给你一首。”billkin用抓住他的阴茎，大拇指按住玲口不让他释放。

大颗的泪水从pp眼眶里落出来，不知道是难受还是舒服，无力回应billkin的话。

比起刚刚的泪钻，pp货真价实的眼泪更让billkin感受到他的美感，何况这是在他身下被操干落下的。

“若如今你我仍能在一起，不知我会多幸福。”billkin唱起曾经在烤肉时唱过的一首情歌，下身的抽动丝毫没有影响他的嗓音。

被快感冲击无法思考地pp舒服地哼叫，粉红圆润的脚趾蜷缩起来，脚掌踩在billkin的肩膀上，也不知有没有听见。

“下一句是什么？”billkin忽然停住，下巴搁在他的肩上问道。

“什......什么？”

“下一句是什么？你唱出来。”billkin侧首亲吻他的耳垂，“这样才有奖励。”

“你动......”pp 不耐地摆动自己的腰。

“不对。”billkin惩罚似的咬了他耳垂一下，pp小声叫了一下，抖得厉害，自然也绞得更紧，billkin忍着没有叫出来，背上发汗，其实他也要忍不住了。

“或......或许我会.......让你笑，在你耳边说......爱你。”pp断断续续唱着下一句，自己抱着他的腰开始动，但始终不能尽兴，只能求助式的看向身上的人。

“我爱你。”billkin轻柔无比地亲了他的嘴唇，然后更快更深地撞击身下的人。

“太，太…了。”pp觉得自己灵魂都快要被他撞碎，但是他舍不得说出让对方慢一点这样的话，只能双手抵住billkin的下腹，避免撞得生疼。

“我爱你。”billkin重复这一句，和他认真的接吻，舌头勾缠住舔弄，从舌尖道舌根，来不及吞咽地口水顺着下巴落在脖颈里。

pp几乎要窒息的时候，billkin才放开他，他气喘吁吁地呼气，后穴被磨蹭到敏感的那个点，爽得他头皮发麻，最后释放地时候情不自禁抖着声音回了一句：“我也爱你。”

“下次要把这句也录进去。”billkin轻笑。

保时捷重新被发动，billkin打开窗户，想要散去车里的味道。

pp重新穿好了衣服，懒懒地斜靠在座椅上，浑身散发着一场酣畅情事过后的餍足，车里的音乐切换成了柔柔地纯音乐。

“赶紧把那首歌给我删了，别以为我不知道你刚刚是想转移我的注意力来着。”pp足尖轻点音乐控制台，看向billkin。

Billkin：“......”老婆太聪明了怎么办。


End file.
